¡Tengamos una familia!
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Dinamarca realmente disfrutaba cuando él y Noruega cuidaban a Sealand. DenxNor Fluff


Suecia y Finlandia habían tenido que salir de viaje, por lo que dejaron al pequeño Sealand al cuidado de su "tío Dinamarca", cosa que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto al danés, sino todo lo contrario.

El nórdico disfrutaba mucho de pasar el tiempo jugando con la pequeña nación. Realizando expediciones vikingas en busca de tesoros en el jardín (que el mayor se preocupaba en esconder antes que llegara el niño), peleando batallas épicas con armas de juguete (podía entender que las armas fueran peligrosas para los niños, pero no que a él le prohibieran usar su querida hacha) o jugando a rescatar a la "Princesa" Noruega del "malvado dragón" Hana-Tamago, si bien la susodicha nación no se daba por enterado que formaba parte del juego puesto que estaba muy ocupado en la cocina preparando la cena.

Por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicarse, siempre que le tocaba cuidar de Sealand, Suecia y Finlandia terminaban llamando a Noruega para que los acompañara, algo así como para que fuera la niñera de la niñera. Pero Dinamarca no entendía por qué puesto que ya era una nación estable, madura y responsable. Perfectamente capaz de cuidar de un niño sin que tuvieran que cuidarlo a él. Aunque si se trataba de Noruega, podía pasarlo por alto y de hecho más bien lo contaba como un beneficio extra además del tiempo de calidad que pasaba con su querido sobrino.

Y mientras el noruego servía la cena, el otro nórdico sonreía. Tan solo minutos atrás al ir a preguntarle si la comida ya estaba lista, había visto a su querido Norge con un delantal. Situación le valió un golpe en la cabeza, pero había valido la pena puesto que no era algo que pudiera ver todos los días.

-Comete todos los vegetales-dijo la estoica nación mientras le pasaba un plato a Sealand.

-¡Norge tiene razón!-exclamó alegremente el danés mientras tomaba el tenedor y atacaba la comida en su plato- Las verduras son muy nutritivas y te hacen crecer grande y fuerte.

-Te estaba hablando a ti-repuso lanzándole una mirada severa- Y haz el favor de masticar con la boca cerrada.

Dinamarca hizo un puchero, haciéndose el ofendido por el regaño, lo cual provocó que la micro nación estallara en risas.

-¡Ustedes son muy divertidos! Pero…-hizo una pausa para tomar un bocado- Tío Dinamarca, no entiendo porqué no le agradas a papá.

-Lo que pasa es que tu papá es un…¡auch!- sintió como lo pateaban. Iba a reclamarle al noruego, pero rechazó la idea en cuanto vio su expresión- Mejor come tu cena.

Sealand ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundido. Seguramente era una de esas "cosas de grandes", como llamaba mamá Finlandia a lo que hacía con papá Suecia en el jardín y en la mesa de la cocina. Aunque no sabía por qué nunca querían decirle nada, porque ¿qué otra cosa podrían hacer en el jardín y la cocina aparte de cuidar de las plantas y cocinar respectivamente? Iba a preguntar sobre las "cosas de grandes", hasta que tío Noruega fue por el pastel de chocolate que sería el postre y entonces la idea pasó a segundo plano dado que tuvo que pelear con tío Dinamarca por ver quién se comía la cereza.

-¿Podrías comportarte como un adulto por primera vez en tu vida?

-¡Pero Norge!-lloró el danés sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sealand, quien acababa de comer su cereza.

-…-el otro nórdico dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, para luego tomar la cereza de su rebanada de pastel y dársela a Dinamarca- Lo que sea con tal que dejes de fastidiar.

-¡Aw, si te importo!

Y en menos de un segundo se encontró atrapado en un fuerte abrazo, luchando por liberarse y mordiéndose el labio para no decir algo indebido frente al niño…¡Sealand!

Sintió como sus mejillas se encendían y se volvió hacia la pequeña nación que los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Esto también es cosa de grandes?-preguntó en tono inocente.

-Oh, claro que sí-asintió sonriendo el danés sin liberar a su prisionero del abrazo y aprovechando para besarlo en la mejilla, causando que su sonrojo se volviera más intenso.- Y puedo contarte más si quieres.

Sealand asintió enérgicamente, pero Noruega no estaba tan convencido de la idea, por lo que a base de golpes y codazos finalmente pudo zafarse de los brazos del otro. Lo dejó tirado en el suelo quejándose del dolor producido por los golpes, mientras que condujo al niño al cuarto que ocuparía esa noche, para que se preparara para dormir.

Dinamarca consiguió levantarse luego de unos minutos. Aunque hubiera terminado siendo víctima de la ira del noruego, se sentía feliz. Realmente disfrutaba de cuidar de Sealand con Noruega, porque eso le hacía sentir que formaba parte de una familia feliz.

Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Alcanzó a escuchar los gritos y risas de Sealand, opacando la calmada voz de Noruega, que le pedía al niño sin perder la calma que se pusiera la pijama y que se fuera a dormir. Oyendo desde la puerta, el danés se sorprendió cuando la pequeña nación no tardó en obedecer. Pero pensándolo bien, aquello no era algo del otro mundo, puesto que Noruega había cuidado de Islandia cuando era pequeño y seguramente todavía recordaba algo de cómo tratar con niños.

-Mamá siempre me cuenta un cuento antes de dormir, ¿podrías contarme uno?-pidió Sealand ya acostado en la cama.

El noruego dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió y le relató algunas de las historias que sus amigos mágicos habían compartido con él. Sealand dejaba escapar exclamaciones de asombro y sorpresa ante las historias, mientras que Dinamarca se esforzaba por permanecer callado para que no notaran que también estaba escuchando, y al mismo tiempo se maravillaba del cambio en la otra nación. Para otros, Noruega parecería igual de monótono y serio que siempre, pero Dinamarca podía percibir perfectamente cierto entusiasmo mientras narraba aquellas historias fantásticas, y como subía o bajaba la voz dependiendo de la situación en que se encontraran los personajes.

Aún bajo el riesgo de ser descubierto y de ganarse otra paliza, se asomó un poco. La escena lo hizo sonreír. Sealand cabeceando y a punto de cerrar los ojos apenas alcanzó a darle las buenas noches a Noruega antes de caer profundamente dormido. El mayor le acarició la cabeza y lo arropó bien, sus labios se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa.

Al salir de la habitación se topó con Dinamarca, quien sonreía ampliamente y no le quitaba la vista de encima. El otro nórdico simplemente lo ignoró y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala. El danés esperó para seguirlo.

-¿Sabes qué, Norge?-le preguntó en tono suave mientras se sentaba en el sofá a su lado. La estoica nación apenas y levantó la mirada del libro que se disponía a leer.- Estaba pensando… que el papel de madre te queda bastante bien.

Noruega contempló al danés con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la sorpresa que le produjo aquel comentario. Estudió con cuidado su rostro para evaluar si se estaba burlando o jugando, y cuando descubrió que lo decía en serio, optó por utilizar el libro para cubrir su sonrojo y fingir que no lo había escuchado.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato, con Noruega sintiendo en todo momento la mirada de Dinamarca clavada sobre él.

-Hey Norge…-habló el danés al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea…

A sabiendas que no lo dejaría en paz, cerró el libro y centró su atención en la otra nación, que en ningún momento había dejado de sonreírle, haciendo que se sonrojara otra vez.

-¡Tengamos una familia! ¡Tú y yo!

Antes que pudiera decir algo, unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos…

*************

Nueve meses después…

No podía entender cómo pasó. Simplemente aquello era imposible y desafiaba toda lógica.

Un accidente de la naturaleza, un regalo de las hadas (porque sí, después de eso había empezado a creer en las hadas), o quizá simplemente estaba soñando…

-¡Auch!-exclamó Dinamarca luego de pellizcarse con fuerza una mejilla. Definitivamente estaba despierto.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame-exigió Noruega, que cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bultito que se movía inquieto.

La otra nación asintió y recorrió con la mirada la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, con algunos dibujos de estrellas y nubes. Más allá se encontraba una hermosa cuna, regalo de Suecia y Finlandia. En las repisas había juguetes y muñecos. Y sobre una mesita pudo ver lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Aquí está, Norge!

-¡Shhh!

-Oh…perdón-sonrió bajando la voz mientras le acercaba una silla a Noruega y le daba un biberón.

El noruego se limitó a negar con la cabeza, como diciendo "no tienes remedio" y se apresuró a alimentar al pequeño bebé que sostenía en sus brazos antes que comenzara a llorar. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver como el danés sonreía orgulloso a su lado. Obviamente estaba feliz, o más que feliz.

Le pasó el biberón ya vacío y acomodó a su hijo con cuidado, para darle unos suaves golpecitos en la espalda.

-Quiere dormir-expresó en voz alta Noruega mirando al bebé.

-¡Yo me encargo!-recibió una mirada de reproche- Perdón, yo me encargo.

Dinamarca envolvió bien a su hijo en una cobijita y lo cargó con mucho cuidado.

-¿Verdad que eres el bebé más bonito de todo el mundo?-le dijo.

El noruego se limitó a observar como el orgulloso padre recorría la habitación con el bebé en brazos, tarareando una canción. Ahora fue él quien sonrió. Por suerte Dinamarca estaba de espaldas y no pudo notarlo.

Cuando finalmente se durmió, el danés lo depositó suavemente en la cuna. Ambos permanecieron contemplándolo.

-Creo que…debemos de pensar en un nombre para él.

-Ya lo hice-se apresuró a decir Noruega-Se llamará Soren.

Dinamarca abrió la boca para decir algo, pero por primera vez las palabras le fallaron. El shock había sido muy grande. ¿En verdad Norge había dicho…?

-Pe-pero ese es mi…

-Nombre humano. Ya lo sé-lo interrumpió tranquilamente- ¿Por qué crees que lo escogí? Después de todo eres su padre.

De nuevo se quedó sin palabras. Miró a su pequeño hijo, a Soren, y luego a Noruega, que seguía con su expresión seria de siempre. Al final sólo pudo sonreírle. Pero entonces Noruega volvió a hablar y en verdad sintió que era la nación más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Y por cierto…el papel de padre te queda bastante bien.

*******

Pequeño plot-bunny que se me ocurrió gracias a una amiga y una historia q me pasó XD (gracias pequeña oveja, este va para ti!!! ^^)

Al final creo q no me quedó como esperaba, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo DenxNor, así q XD y espero q les guste ^^

….creo q esto es lo más fluff q he hecho en mi vida

Reviews plz???? O si no Hana-Tamago, bebé Soren y yo lloraremos :(


End file.
